


ₒₕ ᵦₒᵧ

by Wheezeee_Sloth



Category: CreepShowArt
Genre: I hope this isnt a paris situation, Im not proud of it, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned, Youtuber - Freeform, art youtuber, creepshowart - Freeform, hhhh, i did a thing, i dont know what im doing but im trying, theyre really good and you should go watch all their videos on youtube, this is me being a pleb, this person is underapreciated, you said literally anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezeee_Sloth/pseuds/Wheezeee_Sloth
Summary: In which Shannon (creepshowart) totally has a normal day... maybe





	ₒₕ ᵦₒᵧ

It was a regular day of not knowing what to make a video on. There was nothing to draw, nothing to talk about. So as usual, Shannon took to Twitter, interacting with their fanbase and just filling the time with nonsense. Then they noticed they had a familiar face in their comments. It was that bitch, Paris Hilton who isn't actually Paris Hilton, just being an absolute ass. Of course, Shannon blocked her, is what you would think. You're wrong. Today we're gonna talk about Shannon killing a bitch. Be it from angst, lack of content, or simply for entertainment. Today is the day that Shannon shanked a bitch.

Dont ask me how because somehow, Shannon knew where Paris lived. So she showed up in the bushes, because that's the best place to hide, and waited. When she saw Paris come outside she tackled her and started laying some heat on her. She punched the fuck out of Paris. Paris's nose got broken. Shannon dragged her by her damn ankle away from the house and public eye. She trunked her ass and started to drive. She drove to the closest hardware store and bought just what she needed. Some cinder blocks, rope, duct taper, a tire (just as an alibi), and a pair of shears. She put it in the back seat of her car and started to drive to Parisite's final destination. A really deep river. She grabbed the rope and the shears first and opened the trunk. Parisite was still being a bitch. Shannon quickly tied her up and went and grabbed the duct tape. She put the duct tape on Parisites mouth because she was tired of the bit talking. Next, she grabbed the cinder blocks and fastened them to Parisite.

Shannon looked at the shears in her hand, slowly turning them over. She dragged Parisite out of the trunk and stabbed her once, twice, thrice, so on and so forth. Then chunked that bitch in the water, She watched the bubbles rise and eventually stop before putting away her weapon and driving home. She had a story, now it was time to draw.

**Author's Note:**

> you read it all? cool, don't kill me lmao. I suck. I really didn't know what to do, so there's just murder.


End file.
